College With the Wolves
by Awesomesauce123
Summary: Bella Swan is dragged to the infamous Lakeview College by her best friend, Alice. When the two girls arrive at the prestigious school, a few new strangers are introduced, and everything seems to crumble from there.... ON HIATUS
1. College!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Twilight_! I only own the plotline. This is a disclaimer for all the following chapters, too, by the way.

**Notes: **There should only be one-two more chapters of _Sleepover _left. But this story was gnawing at my tired brain! Hehe . . . Enjoy the first chapter of this new story, _College With the Wolves_! (PS: Vampires are not real in this story, however sad that may be for me.)

* * *

~*~ **_College With the Wolves_** ~*~

Alice was silent as she gripped the steering wheel of the Mercedes Benz, her expression distorted with anticipation. "So . . . What do you think, Bella?" she asked timidly, never taking her eyes off the yellow-striped road.

I stared silently at her for a long while. Alice didn't question me further; she knew when I needed my space.

_College_, I though, testing the new word on my tongue. College had been the last thing on my mind for a while now, especially after Charlie was in that accident . . . I felt hot tears prick my eyes, and quickly blinked them back. No need for the water-works. Not now.

Alice's penetrating gaze flickered from my disgruntled expression and back to the road again in an unsynchronized pattern. It made me feel like a little particle being observed under a microscope. All bright lights and probing sticks.

Heaving a great sigh, I turned to face the tiny girl in the driver's seat. "So, when are we going?"

Alice blushed brightly, chuckling nervously. I groaned. "Alice! You didn't!"

She giggled softly, keeping her eyes locked on the road, which was dissolving into a narrow dirt path outlined with trees.

A light drizzle of rain started up as Alice nodded sheepishly. "I did," she answered, a smile twitching her full pink lips upward.

"Did you pack?" I asked after a few seconds of listening to some annoying pop song on the radio.

Alice snorted. "Bella, do you honestly think I would come unprepared?"

I laughed. "No, I guess not."

We were silent then, and I was grateful when the radio station flipped to a slow rock song with good rhythm.

My head was bobbing in time to the music before I could even pay attention to it. Alice giggled loudly beside me, watching my little dance from the corner of her eye.

I tapped my foot on the padded car floor, drumming my fingers on the knees of my jeans. Alice chuckled even louder, shaking her head at my ministrations.

Soon, though, we were both rocking out to the drum solo.

After our little show, Alice and I were both in fits of giggles. I wiped tears from my eyes and Alice spun around a corner, where the road promptly split into a fork.

Alice easily turned to the right, spinning the steering wheel in her tiny hands.

A hip-hop song flowed smoothly through the small car, lulling me into a momentary doze. (**Hip-Hop song is on my profile.**)

After another silent thirty minutes, a red-brick, crumbling building came into view on the horizon. I gaped at it.

There was a large sign drilled to the front of the gigantic building, that read '**Lakeview City College**'.

I raised my eyebrows. We were all the way in Lakeview City already?

The large double doors were wide open, and I saw students milling around about the staircase. Most looked like they wanted to fall off the edge of railing and go sleep in the neatly trimmed hedges that framed the school.

Alice squealed excitedly, bouncing in her seat at a rapid pace. I held out a hand to stop her, warning her that she was going to through the top of her car. I was quite jealous of the beautiful car. Alice had recieved it from her father, David Brandon. Charlie had never bought me cars . . .

I felt a pang of grief drill through my heart. _I have got to let that go_, my mind muttered.

A nervous flock of butterflies invaded my stomach, making me queasy.

I looked over at Alice nervously, who was beaming at the school and all its occupants. "Are you sure about this, Alice?" I muttered, my eyes wide and terror-struck.

Alice laughed, grabbed my hand, and practically shoved me out the passenger door. I hit the pavement with a thud.

"Brat," I muttered, rubbing my aching back delicately as I sat up.

"Need some help?" a deep voice suddenly asked.

I spun towards the stranger so fast, that I almost fell on my face this time. There was a copper-skinned boy standing behind me, with long black hair pulled into a ponytail. He wore tattered jeans with ripped knees, a plain black muscle shirt, and black converse sneakers. His hand was outstretched towards me.

I reached for it slowly, unsure of myself, and he heaved me promptly to my feet, as if I weighed nothing at all. Don't I wish . . .

He grinned at me. "Hey. My name's Jacob Black. And you are . . .?"

Jacob paused, and it took my spinning mind a minute to process what he had said. "Oh. Uh . . ." I searched the failing contents of my mind. "I'm Isabella Swan!" I smirked, triumphant at my victory. "But you can call me Bella," I added as an after-thought.

"Nice to meet you, Bella Swan." He brought my hand up to his mouth, kissing it lightly. His broad lips were flaming against my skin. There was an odd choking noise from behind the car when I squeaked and turned tomato-red. I turned around slightly, and saw Alice doubled over, shaking with silent laughter.

I rolled my eyes, sighed, and turned back to the confused looking Jacob with a sweet smile. "I'll talk to you later, Jake. I have to go kick my friend's ass."

Jacob snorted, and started walking away, waving over his shoulder.

As soon as his broad back disappeared, I ran to Alice and reached for her laughing form, my fingers formed into claws. But she danced out of my grip, practically leaping to the entrance of the school building.

I sighed again. This was going to be one hell of a long four years.

* * *

What do you think? Good? Bad? OK'ish? Reviews are always appreciated!

~M


	2. New Roomies

**Notes: **Thank you for you reviews on the first chapter, everyone! They're very appreciated. I feel kind of sick today, so don't criticize me too harshly if I make mistakes.

Enjoy the second chapter of _College With the Wolves_!

* * *

~*~ **_College With the Wolves_** ~*~

Alice skipped into the building while I followed behind begrudgingly, grumbling about stupid little pixies.

The inside of the college was much more elegant than the outside, with dark wood paneling on the walls and nice cream-colored carpets. A grand chandelier hung from the wooden ceiling, thousands of crystals glittering in the bright lights emitting from the ten lamps that adorned the walls. About one-hundred students were fumbling around the lobby, their shoulders hunched under the weight of their bulging backpacks.

I glanced down at my own simple black shoulder-bag, complete with a thorny rose on front, and felt slightly embarrassed at my lack of preparation. Alice also held a bag, but hers was red leather with a long, thin strap and little golden clasps. I wondered briefly is she even had anything in there. Then again, like Alice had reminded me, she always came fully prepared.

My eyes unconciously swept along the packed halls of the grand room, then up the walls and to the amazingly high ceiling. A winding marble staircase lead up to the second floor, where I figured most classes would be held.

I felt a bit like I was searching for something important, but I found nothing that really caught my attention. Stepping up to the marvelous staircase, I touched the cold marble, which sent an icy shock up my arm.

The railing that framed the steps was made of gold, and I was sure it was real. Yawning students shuffled up the stairs, gripping the elegant railing and leaving smudged fingerprints. I wondered how long it took the janitors to clean up here.

"Whatcha' looking at?" a chiming voice asked from behind me. I spun quickly around, and found Alice staring up at me, a sly smile on her pristine features.

I groaned at her silent sneak-attack. "Nothing, Ali. What do you want?"

She feigned a hurt expression, making her wide blue eyes go even wider. "What? I can't talk to my best friend in the world?"

I snorted. "Mmmhmm," I muttered, turning back to face the abstract portraits on the wall. Alice's twinkling laugh filled my ears.

As I stared at the bright, vivid, swirling patterns framed in gold, my mind drifted away. Back to Charlie's smiling face as he told me goodbye for the last time . . . Meeting Alice when I broke down at the doors of Charlie's favorite diner . . . Renee divorcing Phil and sending me off to live with Alice while she traveled to India . . . Alice dragging me rather abruptly off to college . . . I couldn't even remember ever having a normal teenage life.

Alice's prodding finger digging into my spine snapped me back to Earth, and I howled in pain, turning back to the evil pixie. She was grinning devilishly at me.

I cringed away from her terrifying expression, and a thought clicked inside my head when I saw a door marked '_Principal Kolensky_' staring at me from behind Alice.

"Ali . . . shouldn't we register? So we can live here properly?"

From Alice's sly grin, I knew that wouldn't be necessary. "Alice!" I groaned, lightly hitting the back of her head with my palm. She snorted at the feather-like force, and her freaky grin only grew.

"Bella, didn't I already tell you that I came prepared? And I meant _prepared_. I've even got the schedules!" I shook my head, grabbing the sheet of paper she thrust at me.

_Room Number: 139_

_Roomates: Mary Alice Brandon and Rosalie Hale_

_Across the Hall From: Jacob Black, Quil Ateara, and Embry Call_

After the beginnings, there was a long line of classes. But those were long-forgotten as I stared at the names printed on the paper, my mind wrapping around a tall, copper-skinned boy with long black hair and a charming smile.

Alice grinned at me when she saw my stunned expression. "Surprised?" she purred.

I glared at her, abruptly snapping my jaw closed. "You are a sneaky little devil, you know that?"

Alice's smile grew until it practically split her face in two.

I adjusted my red t-shirt, which held the intricate design of a twirling black dragon, and poised my body towards the stairs. "Race ya'," I challenged.

Alice's pretty face lit up. "You're on!" she announced, shifting into a half-crouch.

We sprinted up the stairs, laughing and shoving and getting shoved, until we reached the second floor, where we collapsed, gasping for breath and giggling like mad.

There were startled students inching around us, looking slightly nervous at our crazy behaviour. We only smirked at them.

Alice heaved me to my feet, and we walked down the long, dimly-lit corridor, searching for room 139.

I found it quickly, and lightly rapped my knuckles on the wooden door, listening to Alice squeal excitedly behind me.

There was a long stretch of silence, and as I prepared to hit the door again, it suddenly flew open to reveal a glorious angel. She had long blonde hair rolling in little curlets over her shoulders, and red lipsticked lips that pulled up at the sight of us.

"You must be Bella!" she squealed, nodding towards me. I nodded dumbly, feeling puny in the presence of this gorgeous woman. "And you're Alice," she said, gesturing to my grinning friend. We both nodded immediately, and the woman gathered us into a crushing hug, laughing.

When she let go, she gestured to herself. "I'm Rosalie Hale, but you probably already guessed that." She grinned a stunning smile at us, and I felt faint.

"Babe, who's that?" I heard a rumbling voice call from our new room. Rosalie turned back around and yelled that her new roomies were here.

I heard shuffling feet, and a bear of a man moved to fill in the space behind Rosalie. He smiled at us, running a hand through his curly brown hair. "Hey there, new roomies of ours!"

Rosalie rolled her eyes and shoved him. "They're _my _roomates, doofus." She turned back to face us again, smiling that blinding flash of perfect white teeth. "This is Emmett McCarthy, my idiot of a boyfriend."

Emmett grinned at us, bowing. We all laughed.

Rosalie gathered Alice and I into her slender arms again and guided us into the huge dorm, Emmett following closely behind.

"Girls," she announced, gesturing to the room and striking a super-model pose, "Welcome to your new home!"

* * *

What do you think, guys and girls? Comments are always welcome!

~M


	3. Football and Evil Pixies

**Notes: **I just read an awesome story called Pickles, by I Brake For Bishounen Boys. It's about Jacob getting Edward pregnant (creepy, right?). But everything turned out insanely adorable. And Jasper dresses like Lestat from Interview With A Vampire. -sighs dreamily- BACK TO THE POINT!. . . . Wait. There was no point.

Enjoy the third chapter of College With the Wolves!

* * *

**_College With the Wolves_**

Alice and I stared in amazement around the elegant room that Rosalie put on display. My mouth dropped down, and I gasped in a delighted breath.

Alice was already bouncing quickly around, running her fingers over the sea-blue walls, and peering out the large front window at the cold grey afternoon in Lakeview. Emmett dropped down onto the beige couch, stretching into a comfortable position with a beer in his hand, and flipped the flat-screen TV to a slow-moving football game. Rosalie rolled her sparkling blue eyes and began giving me a mini tour, since Alice and Emmett seemed pretty preocupied at the moment.

Every room in the dorm was crafted in luxorious glass and wood. Our bedroom was my favorite part. It was utterly huge, with a wall of window on the west side. It faced out onto a crystal-clear lake which shimmered and rippled in the chilly autumn rain. My eyes widened at the gorgeous sight as hundreds of leaves swirled around the surface of the water, twirling in a dance of raging fire.

My eyes drifted back to Rose while she chattered aimlessly, hands gesturing dramatically at random intervals. She really was beautiful, dressed in a thin black top with fancy grey slacks, her manicured feet bare. I caught sight of a gleaming golden band on her left hand, and my eyes grew in size when a large diamond shifted into the light of one of the many lamps, spraying shimmering rainbows aross the pale walls in an ignited spark of flowing colors.

I opened and closed my mouth silently, searching for words. Rosalie glanced back at me. She was wearing a curious expression. She smiled softly when she caught my eyes on her ring.

Slowing down to my dragging pace, Rosalie held up her hand, letting me examine the pure golden band and sparkling rock. "Do you like it?" she asked brightly, her melodic voice seeping with adoration. I looked up to see that her angelic face was a mask of dreamy contentment.

I nodded vigorously, letting my eyes eyes drift back down to her hand. "It's gorgeous, Rose!" We were both surprised at my new nickname for her.

Rosalie poised her hand above her head, admiring the way the bright light caused the diamond to flicker and swirl in a tornado of exotic colors. She giggled happily. "I know! Emmett bought it for me on our three-year anniversary. Isn't that sweet?" It must've been a rhetorical question, because Rose spoke again, even more chipper this time. "I can't believe he asked me to marry him! I can't wait for the wedding. It's going to be wonderful."

My eyes went as wide as saucers. "You're getting _married _to _Emmett_?" I asked in disbelief.

Rose laughed at my expression. "Yes. Surprising, right? He's such a bif oaf." We both chuckled.

"It is startling. But that's not what I meant. Aren't you . . . a little young to be engaged?" I stumbled a bit over the words, feeling slightly nervous under her penetrating gaze.

She waved her hand at me in a dismissive motion, laughing loudly. "Bella, sweetie, I am _twenty_. I may not look it-" She gestured to her toned, curvy body "-but it's all true."

We both grinned at each other, and I felt stupid for asking the question. _It's not like she's sixteen . . ._ my mind grumbled.

Rosalie lead me back into the living room a few minutes later, plopping down on the couch next to a sleeping Alice. She jolted awake with a little yelp. We all laughed.

Eventually, after about two hours of insanely boring football, Alice sent a sly grin over to Emmett. He raised an eyebrow at her manical expression. Alice gave him two tensed seconds before she pounced. Emmett cried out, flailing wildly as Alice leaped atop his chest, triumphantly ripping the remote from his hand. She switched the flat-screen to some cheesy romance movie, settling into a cross-legged position on Emmett's broad torso.

Rosalie and I were in hysterics on the couch. I laughed so hard I rolled onto the floor, landing on the still-wriggling Emmett's legs. He winced and jerked forward under my sudden weight on his knees, but I just smirked at him, wiping tears of laughter from my eyes.

Rosalie slinked to the floor, smirking devilishly. Now Emmett looked like he was about to piss himself. "Rose. . . ," he whimpered, holding his arms up like shields of muscle. Rosalie just grinned, gliding across the carpet before crouching down beside her fiancee.

Bringing her face just inches from his, Rosalie smiled sweetly. Her perfect white teeth gleamed, making her look a little more evil than necessary. The flick of her wrist was so sudden in that instant, I almost didn't see it. But then Emmett howled in pain, reaching up to rub his reddening cheek. "What the hell?!" he cried pitifully, cringing away when Rosalie stood back up, moving as fluidly as a plume of smoke.

"Just teaching you a little lesson." Her glittering sapphire eyes narrowed slightly, curling her already lethal expression into hostility. "I told you I wasn't going to sit there and watch some crap-tastic football game with my awesome new roomies."

Emmett's eyes glazed over, signaling that he was lost deep in his own mind, searching for the statement. He groaned when he remembered, thumping his head back onto the carpet. "I'm sorry, babe," he mumbled softly, looking up at her with a perfected puppy-dog pout.

Rosalie's control visibly cracked, and she practically melted under his loving gaze.

Alice had slithered away from Emmett, sensing the approaching mushy moment. We both scampered into the kitchen as soon as Emmett flipped Rosalie's foot with his own, sending her crashing to his chest, where she giggled wildly.

When Alice and I were safely concealed from the disgusting romance, I stuck my tongue out and made realistic little gagging sounds. Alice laughed, bringing her hands up to wring her neck in a charade of choking.

We both collapsed into fits of hysterics, listening to the rather disturbing noises outside. The sounds of various pieces of fabric being ripped apart in the living room signaled to us that now would probably be a good time to escape.

Alice grabbed my hand, leading me back into the crowd of tired-looking students that lingered behind in the bright lights made me feel disoriented as I stumbled around, blinking after the dim lights of our dorm.

"Wanna' go eat lunch?" Alice asked, tugging me down the marble staircase without waiting for an answer. We ran across the spacious front lobby, dodging startled students as they lagged behind the rest, retrieving schedules and room number confirmations.

When we reached the lunchroom, I was shocked into yet another state of silence. The walls were made of checkered black-and-white tiles that stretched up to meet smooth white floors and ceilings. More people milled around, carrying green lunch trays heaped with delicious-looking foods that didn't belong in a simple school cafeteria.

Alice gaped with me, before pulling me hurriedly toward the servers at the other end of the room. I scurried along behind her, trying not to trip over myself.

And that was when I saw them.

There were exactly four of them, all devastatingly beautiful.

Two males were seated beside each other, one with honey blonde hair and perfect white teeth. His sparkling blue eyes crinkled slightly as he laughed. I was certain he was related to my other roomate, Rosalie Hale.

The man beside him looked slightly older, with unruly bronze hair and smoldering emerald eyes. He was silent as he listened to the blonde, a small smile on his full lips. He seemed very mature, his chiseled features giving off an air of responsibility and sureness.

He looked up when he caught me staring, raised an eyebrow, and smiled sweetly. I blushed furiously, quickly turning my gaze to the couple across from the pair. They were older than the other two, probably in their early twenties.

One was a woman, with hazel eyes and an almost motherly smile. She had chocolate-brown locks pulled up high into a long ponytail. The man beside her, probably her partner, was tall and lean, with slicked-back blonde hair and a gorgeous grin.

I was awe-struck as I stared at the perfect people, my mouth just barely open. They seemed to radiate beauty, all four of them. Alice giggled at my mystified expression, looking like she was used to the striking perfection of the small group.

"Why do you look so surprised?" she asked casually, reaching up to wave her tiny hand in front of my wide eyes. I blinked and turned to stare down at her, my eyebrow raised.

"Are you kidding me?" I whispered, gesturing quickly to them. "They're all gorgeous!"

Alice laughed her chiming bell laugh, then turned back to face the group. Much to my utter amazement, she extended her hand high above her head, smiled at the table, and motioned them over to us.

* * *

Anybody else think that Alice makes Bella mad sometimes? -laughs-

Anyways, do you like this story so far? I will listen to critique if it's written properly, not just some gibberish written to make me mad. Flames will be ignored completely, just to you know.

~M


	4. Encounter

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**Notes: **Not much to say, so I'll just prefer if you have a good time reading this chapter of College With the Wolves!

* * *

~*~ **_College With the Wolves_** ~*~

_Chapter Four: Encounter_

The four occupants of the round lunch table immediately stood, all flashing brilliant grins that revealed glittering teeth from across the room.

I was frantically flapping my hand in front of Alice's face, trying to stop her sudden ministrations. But she only stood higher up, perched precariously on the edge of her heeled stilletos. She waved harder. Her tiny fingers were stretched high, wriggling like little worms atop her hands.

The bronze-haired man was the first to reach us. He stooped down low in a gentlemanly bow. I smiled and blushed, suddenly feeling drained of my earlier worry.

When the man spoke in a deep, honey-sweet voice, I nearly melted. "Hello," he murmured, standing back up again and pulling the white hoodie he was wearing further down his slim stomach. "I'm Edward Cullen."

I wriggled my hand in a little wave, feeling small under Edward's unbearably smoldering emerald eyes. "Hi. I'm Bella Swan." I grimaced inwardly at the squeak in my voice. But it was hard not to feel slightly nervous when staring at four definitions of the word 'angel.'

The shorter, younger blonde stepped up to me, smiling sweetly. "Hello," he drawled, and I detected a hint of Southern accent in his melodic voice. "Name's Jasper Hale."

I smirked. "Are you Rosalie's relative?" I asked Jasper.

He grinned down at me. "I'm her twin. I'm guessing she's already unleashed her wrath on you?"

I giggled. "Sure has," I replied. Jasper laughed, his bass tone ringing through the crowded lunch room.

Next to greet me was the pretty older woman. She was much more intimate than the others, wrapping her slender arms around me in a tight hug. I blushed.

"Hello!" she chirped brightly. Her voice was a soothingly high soprano. "I'm Edward's mother, Esme Cullen."

My eyes widened. This gorgeous woman looked no older than twenty! She laughed lightly at my stunned expression. "Don't worry. I'm thirty-seven," she said.

I relaxed a little, but still had my thoughts of that . . . Esme stepped back, revealing the pale man with slicked-back golden hair. He smiled at me.

The beautiful man extended his hand, and I immediately gripped it. His blinding smile grew, revealing gleaming teeth that accomponied his twinkling sapphire eyes. "I am Carlisle Cullen; Edward's father, and Esme's husband." His voice was light and kind, flowing through my ears like honey-sweet music.

I grinned. The small group of angels smiled right back.

Looking back, a few feet behind the glowing Cullens, I found a rather interesting sight.

Alice was pressed against the checkered wall, held there by Jasper Hale, who had his hands positioned on either side of Alice's head. Their lips were locked tightly, lost in moment I felt like I was intruding on.

I turned quickly away, blushing, but cheering on the inside for Alice. Jasper was a very gorgeous man. . . . I shook my head, snapping the thoughts away, and saw the Cullens staring at something across the room. They all held expressions that made my heart flutter in my chest and knots twist in my stomach. Carlisle was hiding an unidentifiable emotion behind a falsely cheerful smile. Esme was blank, her expression slightly wondering behind the plain look as she clung fiercely to Carlise's arm. Edward didn't try to hide his emotions; he was practically shaking with rage, his teeth bared in a snarl of fury. His nostrils flared, emerald eyes narrowing until they were just glaring slits.

Feeling panicked, I gaped at them. The tension between the three of them sizzled and popped in the air, pulling down on me with suffocating force. My eyes widened as I spun around to face the problem that caused the Cullens' distress, expecting to come face-to-face with an unearthly monster.

But, standing not three feet away, was the gorgeous man I had met earlier in the morning, Jacob Black. He was glowering at Edward, their eyes locked in a heated, silent conversation. I felt nervous as I stared at the two of them. My gaze flickered to the side, and I saw Jasper snarling at Jacob also, his teeth bared as he growled, hunched protectively over a quizzical-looking Alice.

Alice and I must have been feeling the same emotion, because she looked horrified as her eyes flipped from Edward to Jacob and back again in an unsynchronized pattern. She was clutching Jasper's chest as he leaned over her, long blond hair hiding the look of utter fury in his eyes as he spun back to face her. His lips moved in soothing words of comfort. Alice visibly relaxed, collapsing against Jasper's chest as she sighed in relief.

I wished I didn't have to feel the binding tension in the air that coiled around me like a hissing snake. For some reason, the dun-dun-dun music from the suspenseful pauses in old horror movies filled my mind. I shook it away and focused on the two growling men in front of me.

Carlisle and Esme were making no move to distract their enraged son, and the stony-looking men behind Jacob didn't really seem to care much for his health. They just looked eager for the empending fight.

And then, just as Edward and Jacob tensed to lunge, the cafeteria doors flew violently open, crashing against the walls with an echoing _crack!_ Emmett sauntered in, Rosalie at his hip, both laughing and glowing.

Every person in the room leaped forward in shock. Jacob fell back into a relaxed position, sighing as though relieved. Edward was still tensed, coiled and ready to spring, but he walked back to his parents and Jasper, muttering profanities under his breath.

As the four of them turned and exited through the door, Carlise and Esme scolding Edward, my knees trembled and buckled. I fell forward, shock bringing me into a state of immobility. But before I hit the welcoming ground, two strong arms wrapped around my waist, hauling me effortlessly against a broad chest. I gazed up to see Jacob's worried face peering back at me, concern flashing in his dark eyes.

"Are you alright, Bella?" he questioned, bringing me closer to his chest as I slumped. I grinned lazily up at him, letting my head loll forward to meet his burning flesh.

A shudder rippled through Jacob, but he tightened his comforting grip. Alice was biting her lip a few feet away, holding in a squeal, all thoughts of the previous almost-fight gone. Shaking my head, I grinned at her.

The horror and shock that thickened the air around me dissipated quickly, leaving only warmth as I curled tightly in Jacob's arms. The muscles of his broad chest rippled beneath me, and I surpressed a sigh of mixed pleasure and contentment. He was so . . . _warm_. Jacob practically radiated heat, his whole body burning and boiling with a fire that hightened my temperature. But it felt wonderful.

A sudden thought hit me rather forcefully, and I grimaced. Here I was, lying in Jacob's arms, and this was only my second time meeting him.

But from somewhere deep in the folds of my swelling heart, I felt the fluttery sensation gnawing at me. It was comfortably hot, mixing perfectly with Jacob's unnatural heat. The feelings swirling vividly throughout my entire being could only be explained one way -

I was falling in love with Jacob Black.

* * *

**Well? I think that was a good way to end it. If you're wondering why Edward and Jacob seemed eager to rip each other to shreds, that will all be explained in the next chapter. **

**Thanks for reading, everybody!**

**Love,  
~Unseen Shadow of the Mind**


	5. Murder?

**Notes: **Hey, people! I gotten some very sweet reviews from fans of this story. It really makes me smile. :)

Enjoy this chapter! (And, by the way, the long fraction of this that is in italics is a dream. ^^)

* * *

~*~ **_College With the Wolves_** ~*~

_Chapter Five: Murder? _

I stared up at Jacob's worried, dark face, my eyes wide with the realization. Could it be true?

Jacob gazed back down at me, cradling me gently to his blazing chest that burned beneath both of our shirts. "Bella, are you okay?" he asked again, smoothing my hair back from my forehead in a sweet gesture. I closed my eyes and smiled softly.

When I opened my eyes, I found Jacob staring at me with an odd expression on his face. He looked confused, horror-struck, but most of all, he looked like he was in pain.

Setting me back quickly on my wobbly feet, Jake spun back around and practically sprinted out of the cafeteria, muttering as his friends hurried to his sides.

I blinked, then opened my mouth. No words escaped my lips. I blinked again.

A tiny hand settled on my shoulder, rubbing comforting circles. I turned around slowly, and found Alice standing beside me. She was staring worriedly at me, her wide blue eyes concerned.

I smiled weakly at her. No need to admit my new crush - if that's even what Jacob could be called, considering his presence leaves me breathless and slightly dizzy. Alice leaned her head on my other shoulder, undoubtedly thinking of Jasper Hale, a small smile on her perfect pink lips. I'd have to question her about that later . . .

Alice wrapped her free arm around my waist, helping me stand on my shaky feet. We stumbled out of the cafeteria, both of our appetites gone.

When we reached our dorm, Rosalie and Emmett were still back in the lunch room. Alice and I were left alone.

I collapsed onto my bed, curling tightly into a ball. Alice settled in next to me, not bothering to go to her own bed.

Running a hand through my thick hair, Alice smiled again. "Oh, Bella," she whispered, her voice like wind chimes ringing in a barely-there breeze, "He's perfect."

For a moment, I thought she was referring to Jacob. I opened my mouth to agree, but she continued in her high, wistful tone, "I can't believe Jasper really loves me."

I smiled, curling my arm around her waist. We stayed like that for a long time, just thinking about our new loves and smiling . . .

~*~

_Jacob stepped silently up to me, a small smile on his broad lips. His dark skin held a luminescent glow in the pale moonlight that filtered down from the clouds above us. _

_I grinned back, feeling the unfamiliar feeling tightening my chest again. _

_Jacob gently brought his arms around my stomach, the silky fabric of my dress doing nothing to prevent the burning hot trails his fingers left as they brushed against my hips and back. _

_I rested my arms atop his shoulders, linking my hands behind his neck. The skin there made my fingers tingle as I traced patterns across it. Through the whole exchange, Jacob's eyes never left mine. They were deep and dark, filled with the look of love that had been in my eyes earlier. _

_His face was sweet and adoring as we began to sway, never breaking the connection between our eyes. Soft piano notes drifted around the small clearing we were in, coming from nowhere. _

_Jacob gripped his hands tighter behind my back as we danced, his face moving toward mine slowly. He rested his blazing forehead against mine, finally letting his eyes slip shut as we both sighed in contentment. _

_"Bella," he murmured softly, my name just a breathy whisper on his lips. My whole body tingled as he said it, and I wished hard that he would roar it to the skies. _

_"Jacob," I whispered back, just as quietly. He opened his eyes again, letting them roam down to my lips. I smiled. _

_Leaning forward so that our swaying bodies melded into one, Jacob slowly lowered his head, opening his mouth as it inched near mine. _

_I perched on my tiptoes, anxiously awaiting the feel of his lips on mine, when-_

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!

I drowsily opened my eyes, still hoping for Jacob's heated kiss, but I found nothing beside me. I was clutching a pile of heaped, warm blankets to my chest, but no handsome dark boy.

I slammed my hand on the shrill alarm clock, glaring hatefully at it. Grimacing, I dropped the sheets and flung my feet over the bed, cringing when my bare toes touched the freezing wooden floor. Frowning as I stood, a chipper voice suddenly trilled, "Morning, sleepy head!"

I spun around with a squeal of surprise and found Alice behind me, her characteristic devilish grin in place. I cringed away from the wicked expression.

Alice gestured to the window, displaying the midafternoon sun and cloudless blue sky. My eyes widened. It _never _got this sunny in my old state of Washington, where it constantly rained. The lake outside our window sparkled and swirled in bright furls of color as the sunshine sprayed shimmering rainbows across the crystal surface. Birds chirped softly in the branches of a nearby tree, their voices low and wistful as they sang their rather morbid song. A butterfly flitted past the window, its black-and-orange wings flapping quickly against the slight autumn breeze. It landed expertly on the petal of a blooming daisy in the courtyard.

I grinned, running across the room to rest my fingers on the wall of glass. A section of it popped easily open, revealing the perfect day more clearly. Alice giggled behind me, obviously enjoying my little show of giddiness.

Outside in the courtyard, I noticed Emmett and Rosalie seated on a bench in front of the lake, holding hands and chatting, their lunches forgotten on their laps. Rosalie laughed brightly at one of Emmett's comments, and I couldn't help but grin. They were perfect together.

I turned back around, stretching fully before smoothing out my disheveled shirt and shorts.

An interesting memory was slipping into my hazy mind as I looked out the partially open window again. The memory of meeting the Cullens, and then seeing Jacob. Jacob and Edward determined to rip each other to shreds in front of a good portion of the student body. Me, finally coming to my senses and realizing I was madly in love with the dark-skinned boy.

I sighed as I slipped into the large closet and pulled my clothes from the rack. As I was dressing, I asked Alice, "Why do Edward and Jacob hate each other so much? They definately wanted to kill each other yesterday."

Reaching down to play nervously with the hem of her knee-length black dress, Alice bit her plump bottom lip. She remained silent for a few awkward seconds while I ran a brush through my messy hair.

"Well, they do hate each other - that was pretty obvious," Alice muttered when I sprawled back onto my bed, listening intently to her low voice. "They haven't always hated each other, though . . . "

Alice then launched into the story, never turning to face me as she perched her tiny frame on the window sill.

"Jacob Black was always the cool kid of the school. I picked that up from Rose a few days ago." It struck me then, that Alice had just moved here _with me_. Man, she sure picked up on the gossip.

Alice continued. "When the Cullens moved here, Edward immediately took the spotlight. Jacob wasn't too upset about that, though. Edward and Jacob were actually good friends for a while. They always hung out, like they were attached at the hip.

"One day, when Edward and Jacob were hosting a party, a girl became involved . . . She was pretty, and her name was Tanya Denali. Everyone wanted her. Edward, included.

"Edward decided to take Tanya home with him that night, but he was young and naiive then. They were gone all night, and Jacob called the Denali household, where Tanya and Edward were, multiple times in the morning. But nobody answered.

"Jacob got mad after a while. He stomped to Tanya's house, intent on dragging Edward home." Alice paused to shake her head, and I could have sworn I saw tears glittering in her eyes.

"Tanya wasn't there. Edward was, though. Jacob found him on Tanya's bed, with bloody hands. He was staring down at them blankly, his face ghostly pale. Jacob examined the house, not being able to shake Edward out of his trance, and found Tanya in the bathroom. She was covered in blood, parts of her body mutilated with cuts.

"Jacob flipped out on Edward, threatening to turn him in for murder. But Edward pleaded innocent, saying that Tanya tried to have sex with him. He said no, so Tanya killed herself, because she was a crazy bitch." Alice laughed bitterly, humorously. My face felt frozen with fear and shock.

"Jacob stomped out, feeling betrayed and shocked that his friend would do such a thing. He called the police on Edward, but Edward protested the crime, telling them the story he told Jacob. Of course, they believed Edward. He had a spotless record and a loyal family."

Alice was silent after that, wringing her hands in front of her absent-mindedly. A question was gnawing at the back of my mind, but I felt too stunned to speak. I didn't need to though, because Alice answered anyway.

"They never figured out who was telling the truth." Her voice was trembling and hoarse, like she was on the verge of tears.

I stood up from my bed on shaky feet, and wrapped Alice in a hug, comforting the tiny pixie. My expression was still frozen in the mask of horror, but I tried to calm myself, mumbling manically in my head.

Alice sobbed as she turned and buried her face in my shoulder, letting out the current of waterworks. We stayed in our positions for a long time, until the door in the living room creaked open and Emmett and Rose sauntered in.

Alice rushed into the bathroom to dry her tears, and I was left to collapse onto the bed. Letting my eyes close as I twisted into a tiny ball, I murmured silently to myself,

"It wasn't Edward. It wasn't Edward. It wasn't Edward."

But a soft voice in the back of my mind was countering that, and eventually my eyes flew open and I stumbled to the window, gasping in breaths of fresh air as millions of vivid images swirled through my head. Bloody, gory, vomit-inducing images of a mutilated Tanya and a blood-soaked Edward.

I held my head in my hands and trembled, trying not to scream and cry as I whispered almost silently,

_Or was it?_


	6. The Dream

**Notes: **Hehe, I giggle whenever I read your guys' comments. Slightly entertaining, yet so sweet and adoring. It stuns me to no extent. Thank you all, and enjoy Chapter Six!

By the way, Rosalie is a _tiny hint _more of what she acts like in Twilight now. Just a bit, though. :D

* * *

~*~ **_College With the Wolves_** ~*~

_Chapter Six: The Dream_

Rosalie skipped into the room a few moments later, a rather bored expression on her striking face. She looked down at me curled up on the bed, whimpering, and raised a perfectly arched eyebrow.

"Bella?" There was a barely noticeable shift of the mattress as Rosalie perched on the edge beside me, her hand hovering nervously above my tear-streaked cheek. I cringed away from the contact, too lost in my own disturbing thoughts to care for the physical touch.

Rose withdrew her hand, and settled for staring intently at me, her sparkling eyes wide and concerned. She ran a hand through her wavy blond hair and puckered her cherry-red lips at me. "What's wrong?"

I whispered out a reply that was too jumbled and incoherent for even me, the speaker, to comprehend. Rosalie did not further pester me. The bed creaked and shifted again as she stood, her hand hovering one last time over my trembling form, before she frowned and strutted out of the bedroom.

Alice was by my side in a flash, the bathroom door swinging silently shut behind her. She decided to stay standing, not bothering to annoy me into another spiral of emotional turmoil. Just the sight of her -all pixie-like with tear trails tracking down her porcelain face- sparked another bubble of sadness in my knotted stomach. Alice didn't deserve to suffer through this kind of pain, this utter horror that the story of Tanya Denali brought. She was like a fragile little doll, easily breakable, and all-too chipper to be sad.

I shifted on the bed, burying my face in the soaked pillow and sobbing brokenly. It was dramatic, I knew. But I was way too emotional for my own good. The death of others I had never even heard of brought down a stream of grief that made me shudder just thinking about it.

The colorful, detailed, vivid pictures of the broken body of Tanya flashed through my head in an unstoppable slide-show of terror. I could see her horrified face, and feel the blood tracking down her body like mini streams of crimson. Then, Edward frozen on Tanya's bed, staring down silently at his blood-streaked hands. Jacob and Edward screaming at each other, shed tears, even a few stray punches before Jacob escaped to the Police Station.

It played out so realistically in my fried brain, I almost felt like I standing behind a large window, watching all the scenes play out before me from my own personal world. It was gut-wrenchingly terrifying.

Biting back a scream, I slammed my head into the pillow multiple times, eventually finding a rhythm in the pounding. It was the same rhythm as my frantically beating heart that slammed against my ribcage like a bagful of bricks. It was a maddening pace.

Alice reached out and gripped my shoulders in a stony hold. We stared at each other for a few silent seconds, before I burst into a fresh set of chest-racking sobs. The image that flashed through my mind that time was of Alice as she held me. Her face was carved in stone, the true resemblance of a mask. Her bright eyes were blank, emotionless behind the different expressions that passed just below the surface in flickers of light.

Alice pressed me to her chest, where I stayed, clutching her tiny shoulders for support as my cries filled the room. We both curled onto my bed, and I felt Alice's own silent tears wetting my scalp. But the warm flow of them on my head was heated and comforting, warming my chilled body as Alice reached down and draped the dark sheets over the both of us.

The cover of vulnerability flitted through my mind as I tried feebly to stay awake under the crushing pressure of fatigue, but I eventually closed my eyes, succumbing to the darkness of sleep.

~*~

_I was in a dark clearing. It was eerily quiet, the air blanketed with a thick layer of tension. _

_My eyes scanned the silhouettes of trees that lined the clearing like giant guards. It took my mind a moment to process the fact that I was in the same clearing that I had been in with my Jacob dream. Joy swelled my heart, and I spun around, waiting for Jake to swing me into his strong arms while we danced. But nothing happened. _

_No sound. Not even the whisper of a breeze through the grass. No movement. Not the sway of the leaves up in the oak trees. No _nothing. _I couldn't even hear my heartbeat, though I knew it was moving frantically as my feeling of fear increased. _

_It was then that I noticed a hole. A simple, perfectly rectangular square suspended in the air a few feet away. It was pitch black inside, no sign of anything except for the darkness. I stepped forward, the hole beckoning me to it with strong intensity. _

_I reached out, expecting to touch something, anything at all. But my fingers connected with air, nothing but unmoving . . . nothing. _

_Stepping closer, I shoved my whole arm inside and waved frantically. Something inside clicked with a sharp snap, and I jumped back. My arm stayed inside the hole as it began to glow with a faintly pulsating light. I gasped. _

_Pictures were coming together inside, but they were hazy and unclear. All I could see was the outline of swaying bodies and brightly flashing lights. _

_Squinting, I moved forward until my head was concealed inside the little floating box. Things were becoming more defined and clear, until they shone with crystal clear light. The flashing lights were caused by a disco ball suspended from the ceiling of a grand-looking house. Hundreds of sweaty bodies danced provocatively, grinding and twisting their hips against one another. _

_I caught sight of two familiar faces up on the platform with a DJ. Snack tables lined the edges of the platform while people hung around them, spilling alchohal and starting fights. Jacob and Edward were atop a table, devoid of shirts and swaying with two different women, their grins no doubt alchohal-induced. _

_A pretty blond girl was with Edward, barely covered by a see-through piece of lace that adorned her chest and a pair of the shortest shorts I had ever seen. Edward was smiling down at her, his eyes hazy and movements clumsy. Jacob was laughing at him as he danced with another dark-skinned girl that was grinning lovingly at him. Jacob mouthed a word at her, and it looked a lot like, "Leah." _

_I gazed wide-eyed around the room, my mouth open in an 'o' of surprise. The image abruptly changed, and I suddenly saw the blond climbing into a flashy silver Volvo with Edward. Jacob and Leah were standing in the doorway of the house, waving at the two as they sped away down the street and into the cover of trees. _

_Again, the picture changed, and then Edward was sitting on the bed in a tiny room. His face was nervous, and slightly more sober. He was alone, shirt still gone from his pale chest that was slick with sweat. _

_The door at the other end of the room creaked open, revealing the blond again. This time, she was dressed in only a thin white bathrobe, the knot tied loosely at her waist. She licked her lips slowly, and started on dancer's feet over to Edward. _

_Edward shifted uncomfortably on the bed, grimacing when Tanya settled her barely-clothed body on his lap. I winced, then turned away, blushing as Tanya shed the bathrobe completely._

_There was suddenly a faint whisper in my ears, and I spun back to face Tanya and Edward. _

_Edward was pushing gently against Tanya's shoulders, keeping his eyes glued to her angry face and away from her bare body. I watched intently as he pushed Tanya down beside him, moving hurriedly to push the robe back over her. Tanya was screaming, her lips moving quickly and eyes flashing. Edward winced, watching silently as she leaped from the bed and glided into the bathroom, not bothering to tie the bathrobe. _

_Edward frowned, settling back on the bed with a pained expression as Tanya's agonized cries filled the small room. His eyes slipped closed, and he drifted into a restless sleep, jerking every few seconds in a nightmare. _

_The whole room went silent. Nobody moved. No noises were heard. Not even a whisper of breath from Edward's sleeping form._

_The door of the bathroom swung slightly open a few seconds later, revealing something so golden it was almost white. I realized with a start that it was Tanya's halo of hair. __It was sprayed across the floor like a lake of golden yellow light. The faint curve of Tanya's perfectly sloped nose came into view as the clarity of the picture suddenly intensified. _

_Once again, the image changed, and then I was staring at the body of Tanya Denali. Only, it wasn't. She was mutilated, bloodred cuts spiraling up the delicate skin of her bare arms. A deep slash sliced across her left cheek, and another one on her exposed thigh. About ten tiny lacerations adorned her flat stomach, all shallow and caked with dried blood. Up close, her halo of hair was matted with crimson, splayed across the puddle that was pooling beneath Tanya's still body. Her eyes were wide and angry, but unseeing. _

_My stomach churned, and I screamed. Screamed until my lungs were burning and raw. Screamed until black spots dotted my vision and ringing echoed in my ears. _

_Tanya's eyes suddenly flickered to my face. She grinned evilly at me. "Bella." Her voice was dry and cracked, like the rustle of wind through dead leaves. I shivered, tears welling in my eyes and spilling down my cheeks. "Bella," she whispered again, and her hand lifted slowly, just barely brushing my cheek. _

_I squeaked, trembling with the force of my sobs, but I was glued to my spot. I couldn't move. _

_Tanya's hand suddenly wound into my hair, gripping with painful strength. I screamed again. She pulled me forward, yanking me fully into the little hole of darkness. _

_"Bella!" This time, it was a cry of fury. She bared her teeth at me in a grin. A wicked smile of evil. _

_My tears intensified as Tanya yanked me further, further down onto her deathly pale body. A knife gleamed by her hand, and then it was flying towards me, slicing through the air with a whistle of wind against steal. _

_"Bella!" _

I jerked forward, screaming and sobbing, clutching the first thing my hands could find. It was Alice, looking horrified as she gripped me to her chest and tried to comfort me. My cries echoed around the spacious room, but Alice clung to me, rocking gently as I buried my face in her shoulder.

"Bella, it's okay! Shhh. It's alright. I'm here . . ." She stroked my hair, whispering soothing words as though I were a child.

I gripped her slight shoulders and trembled violently, whimpering as tears cascaded down my cheeks. Alice struggled to hold me up, her tiny frame descending backward as I leaned my full weight on her. She yelped, then hit the floor with a thump. I couldn't help but giggle through my tears.

Alice grinned, happy she succeded in calming me.

I peaked out from under my blanket of sweat-matted hair and saw that it was a dark day in Lakeview City. I grimaced. Nothing like rain and gray clouds to ruin the mood.

With a sigh, I stood from the bed and drew in a shaky breath. As I stalked to the huge closet, pulling out the first clothes my fingers touched, the door to the bedroom suddenly flew open.

And in walked Jacob Black.


	7. The Truth

**Notes: **This chapter annoyed the hell out of me. I tried multiple ways to start this out, and finally ended up with this result. It _still_ doesn't please me too much. Anyway, happy late Easter, everybody!!

Enjoy.

* * *

~*~ **_College With the Wolves_** ~*~

_Chapter Seven: The Truth_

The dun-dun-dun music played in my head again as Jacob's enormous build towered in the doorway of my bedroom. I bit my lower lip hard, expecting a mixture of rage and horror to overcome me, but it didn't. The only thing I could feel were joy and happiness, swimming through my system in vibrant little sparks. I had the sudden urge to scream and bounce up and down. Instead, I simply grinned at Jacob, feeling the heat surging up to my meet my cheeks.

Jacob smiled sheepishly back, his pearly teeth a stark contrast to the dark russet color of his skin. The nervous expression he was wearing immediately piqued my interest. "Something wrong?" I asked casually, trying not to make the excitement in my voice too obvious. Jacob's eyes flitted briefly across the room to Alice. He quirked an eyebrow at her. Alice, picking up on the subtle hint, quickly scurried out of our room, shutting the door behind her with a soft click.

Jacob then turned back to face me, where I stood patiently waiting for his reason to be here. He sighed, the deep noise rumbling around the room like dry thunder. It sent little tingles of electricity down my spine in sharp bursts. The feeling was quite exhilerating.

Jake drew in a shaky breath, propping himself against the wall with his long arms folded over his chest casually. But his movements were tight and jerky, his broad shoulders tensed, and his lips pulled down into a troubled frown.

I stared at him, waiting patiently for him to speak his news. He remained silent for another minute, before pulling himself forward with another soft sigh. Beginning to pace, and never quite meeting my curious gaze, he said, "Bella, I have something important to tell you." He spun to face me in a movement so sudden I almost fell backwards in shock. His dark eyes were hard, but adoring and laced with a layer of compassion. "You have to promise not to tell anyone. Not one of your friends. Not your parents. Not the Cullens." He spat the last name like it was venom on his tongue, and I flinched slightly from the intensity of it. "Do you promise me that much?"

I nodded vigorously, the sudden softness in Jacob's voice catching me off guard. "Of course," I answered quietly, surprising myself by adding, "I'd do anything for you, Jake."

He gaped wordlessly at me for a few awkward seconds, and then a wide grin split across his face. He shook his head, still smiling, at the floor and mumbled something to himself. I couldn't quite make out the words he mouthed at my carpet.

Standing from my perch on the bed, I glided over to meet Jacob, feeling over-confident in my mind. I gripped Jacob's much larger hand in my own, forcing myself to gaze at his troubled eyes. Jacob stared questioningly down at me, his brows furrowed in confusion.

Leaning down just slightly, I placed a tender kiss against Jacob's flaming palm. He jerked slightly, gasping out a shuddering breath. I quickly pulled back, looking up at him worriedly. He smiled a shaky grin in reassurance.

"It's alright," he whispered. "Just an adrenaline rush, I guess."

Smirking, I nodded, letting his hand fall back to his side. "You can trust me with your secret." My voice had lowered to a hoarse whisper, the equivalent of dry leaves in the wind. But I didn't care. I just needed his trust.

Jacob nodded, smiling his trademark grin down at me, before finally closing his eyes and pressing his broad lips together in a soft frown. He reached down and took my tiny hand into his for the second time, and then tugged me gently to the door. We exited the dorm with Alice staring, wide-eyed, after us. Jacob just laughed at her.

Once we were safely concealed in the empty, eerily quiet halls of the College, I brought my eyes up to Jacob's face. "Yes?" I prompted, moving with sudden instinct to lace my fingers with his own long ones.

A shudder rolled down Jacob's spine at my touch, and I quirked a brow at him. He shook his head, simply smiling down at our entertwined fingers with a desirable smirk on his lips. I wanted so bad to tip his head down to meet mine, lace my fingers through his shaggy hair and . . .

Jacob's hand gently shaking my shoulder snapped me out of my fantasy, and I started wide-eyed at him, feeling heat swim up to my cheeks. Jake just smiled a big cheesy grin. I giggled.

"So?" I said again, pouting up at him as I awaited his big secret.

Jacob took a deep breath, clenching his eyes shut as he wrestled mentally with himself. His expression was so pained in that instant, I wanted nothing more than to throw myself into his big, strong arms and kiss him senseless. For comfort, of course.

Jacob tightened his jaw, and let out a shaky sigh as he prepared himself. My curiosity was brewing to the point of insanity. I wondered briefly what could be so horrifying that Jacob was actually this terrified to tell me.

Finally, he opened his dark eyes, peered directly at me, and whispered, "I've imprinted on you, Bella."

I felt my face flush with disappoinment. What the hell was that supposed to mean? "Jacob, what're you talking about?" I asked, gazing up at him suspiciously while he rolled his eyes.

"Bella . . ." His voice cracked slightly, and he cleared his throat before continuing. "Bella, I'm not just an average teenage boy." My gaze roamed over his sculpted, muscly body and I couldn't help my discreet grin. _You got that right _I thought.

"Bella." Jacob's voice had lowered to a hoarse whisper, and his eyes were flaming with terror and an odd animosity.

"Bella, I'm a werewolf."


	8. Realization

**A/N:**

I am so sorry for my long absence! My stupid laptop caught a virus and I had to reboot the whole thing. Which means, I lost all my programs on the system. But today it's working again, much to my ecstatic joy. I have written this chapter just to apologize to you waiting readers.

_I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

~*~ **_College With the Wolves_** ~*~

_Chapter Eight: Realization_

I stared up into Jacob's smoldering brown eyes, which seemed to turn impossibly obsidian as I watched. He was trembling, and the vibrations rocked through me between our connected hands. Neither of us said anything. We were completely silent. Above us, the hall lights seemed to brighten until I was blinded by a horribly brilliant golden shine. Jacob's words played repeatedly in my haze-filled mind, stopping all coherent thought.

He began to look worried as I continued to stare blankly up at him. With a frown on his broad lips, he lifted a shaking hand and gently caressed my cheek. That little motion snapped me out of my trance. I blinked rapidly and looked down to our intertwined fingers. With a little shriek of horror, I jumped back and pressed myself against the ruby-colored wall.

"Don't touch me!" I tried to yell, but it left my lips as nothing more than a hoarse whisper. Tears pooled in my eyes and caused everything to grow hazy and dream-like. Jacob's expression slowly wilted, until he looked as though he were about to cry.

"Bella, please," he said softly. His deep voice was soft and pleading in my ringing ears. The tears overflowed and washed down his cheeks in rivers of sorrow.

I shook my head, trying not to succumb to my own tears as I watched his expression crumple even further. A heavy, icy ball of fear curled in my stomach, making me nauseous and light-headed. There was also confusion - I _was _afraid. Very much so. But I felt heart-broken, and betrayed. Even more bewildering, I felt an unyielding sense of love for this boy - this _man_. It twisted my heart painfully as I continued to watch the silent sobs that racked his body and shook his broad shoulders.

The empty corrider seemed to grow eerily quiet, even as I listened. The impossibly bright, overhead lights dimmed, until they were just tiny pinpricks of light. Neither of us dared take a breath. The only movement was Jacob's trembling body as he cried.

Silently, and with tentative hesitation, Jake lifted one big hand and stretched it forward, to me. I shrunk further back against the wall, trying to disappear into the crimson surface. He pulled back his hand and the tears began to fall faster from his sorrowful, pained eyes. My heart jerked and twisted painfully as I watched his broken expression, and the way his posture became slumped, defeated.

"Can I say one thing?" he asked quietly, gazing up at me with sad intensity. I didn't realize I had nodded in agreement until I saw the faintest ghost of a smile tilt his lips upward.

He paused for a few seconds, then said in the same soft voice, "When I said I Imprinted with you, I meant it."

Despite the fear that still coiled in my stomach at Jacob's earlier horrifying news, I couldn't help but ask, "What the hell is an 'Imprint'?"

Jake laughed softly and pursed his broad lips in thought. His brows knitted together as he tried to come up with a definition for the odd word. While he contemplated that, I tilted my head back against the wall and considered my options.

This man, this utterly gorgeous person that made my stomach flutter, was a _werewolf. _A fucking _werewolf. _And I was maddeningly in love with him. So in love it hurt. There was no way that I could ever look at him the same way again. He was a monster, a terrifying creature that lurked in the concealing veil of night. And yet, here I was, trapped in a deserted hallway and trying to figure out if I could stay friends with him without feeling so scared I could piss myself every second of the day.

I didn't hear Jacob speaking until he called, "Bella? Earth to Bella!" I snapped my head forward to stare, wide-eyed, at him. He smirked. "Did you hear what I said?"

I sheepishly shook my head, and the sarcastic amusement in his voice almost made me forget about what Jake really was. But then he sighed and his expression turned solemn, and I remembered the creature that was hidden inside this man.

"Well," he began again, slumping back against the other wall and not daring to meet my eyes, "It's pretty complicated."

I nodded, but did not speak. Jacob paused again and chewed at his bottom lip, until a thin line of crimson trailed across the dark skin there. A fleeting image of me kissing it away passed through my mind, and I shoved it away and reminded myself that he was a murderous being, full of evil and hate. But ... he didn't _look _evil or hateful as he stood across from me, internally struggling. His expression was actually worried and scared, underlined with a layer of sweet kindness.

Jake cleared his throat. I was snapped out of my mindless trance. He was staring at me now, his eyes dark and solemn. His broad, full lips were twisted down, revealing the turmoil and inner sorrow he was currently feeling.

"B...Bella?" he asked. His voice was horrified.

I glanced up and raised an eyebrow, asking, "Huh?"

Then I heard the noises. Little patters echoing around me like drops of rain. But the large window at the end of the corridor framed a cloudless cerulean sky, gleaming and bright against a bright orb of sunshine.

I looked down with a troubled frown, and finally found the source of the dripping sounds. Splashes of water were falling around me, staining the cream carpet with dark splotches. I was crying.

Bringing a hand up to my cheek, my mouth formed a small 'o' of surprise. Tears were trailing quickly down my cheeks, raining down around me like endless rivers of agony.

Jacob was resting his large hand on my shoulder before I was even aware that he had crossed the room. I didn't protest. I was lost in my thoughts - thoughts of realization and reality.

This man, this utterly sweet person, was not a deathly creature of night. He was a boy, a young man who had dreams and fears and loves, just like the rest of us. Nothing could change that - not even the fact that he was a werewolf.

With a choked whimper, I threw myself forward and fell into Jacob's arms.

A surprised sound fell from his lips, followed by a soft mewl of pleasure at my close presence.

Strangled sobs broke past my lips with rocking force. I shuddered as my fingers clawed feebly against the soft fabric of Jake's shirt, which was quickly becoming wet with my tears.

Jacob finally found his senses, and began gently stroking my hair, all the while whispering soft reassurances.

The realization of my thoughts had come crashing down on me with stunning force, snapping me out of my irrational reverie. So here I was, curled against Jake's chest and whimpering brokenly.

Jacob's strong arms wrapped around my waist, crushing me to him as I sobbed.

"Bella, sweetie, it's alright..." he whispered, freeing one hand from around me to continue petting my hair.

My tears eventually slowed, then dissipated all-together when Jake swiped his thumb across my cheek and cleared away the salty streams.

I curled my hands around his shoulders, and hooked my fingers together behind his neck. I played with the long hair that swept down there, earning a quiet keen from Jake.

When I glanced up, I found him staring lovingly at me, a soft smile curling his lips upward.

I felt his compassionate stare turning my insides to jello. My knees became weak, and Jacob had to catch me as I fell forward.

Jake laughed lightly and pulled his strong arms tighter around me, steadying my wobbly feet.

As I continued to gaze up into his deep brown eyes, I felt a new bout of emotion swirl through my belly, curling my insides into a knot. Butterflies flitted around my system.

Jacob's smile suddenly changed, turning more serious, more loving.

He leaned down the slightest bit, so that his chin rested upon my forehead. I gasped as I realized what was about to happen. Jacob was... was... I couldn't bring myself to think it, but the anticipation of the action caused my toes to curl in ecstacy.

His head lowered again, moving so that his lips were pressed to my nose. Next, his lips were on the spot just below my nose and just above my upper lip. My breath was coming in pants now, falling past my lips in haggard gasps.

Jacob's mouth slowly descended, nearing its destination at an agonizing pace. With sudden impatience, I lurched forward onto my tiptoes. Our mouths crashed together with eager force.

Jake gasped against my lips, but he almost immediately responded. Our lips moved together, perfectly in sync. My fingers threaded tightly through his shaggy dark hair, drawing him closer until every part of our bodies connected. There was fire where our flesh touched.

Jacob's tongue flicked out and swiped across my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I opened my mouth slightly and the tip of his tongue snaked inside, touching my own hesitantly. With confidence, I probed my own muscle forward, rubbing it against his own. Jacob moaned quietly, which spurred on my own excitement.

His large hands gripped my hips and pulled me forward, until our pelvises met. I gasped as a whole new sensation flooded through me. It was unfamiliar, but, damn, did it feel amazing!

Jake's own hips thrust forward, grinding our most sensitive areas against each other.

I mewled loudly, not aware that the other students in the dorms could probably hear us.

Just as I moved my hands down to his lower back, trying to push us closer together, a booming _thud! _resounded through the halls.

I lurched backward with a surprised and embarassed gasp, only to find a very angry man glaring straight at us.

My eyes widened slowly, until I probably looked like a deer in headlights. Edward fucking Cullen was staring straight at us, a horrible glint in his pretty emerald eyes.

"I...I... Edward!" I squeaked loudly, trying to control the nervous tremor in my voice. Slowly, from somewhere deep in his throat, Edward began growling softly, until it sounded like the unbroken purr of a motor.

From above me, Jake began mimicking the menacing noise. For some unknown reason, tears began welling in my eyes.

"Get away from her, you fucking dog!" Edward spat. His velvet voice was laced with venom.

Jacob's eyes narrowed to hateful slits. "Never, you bastard. Just because you thought you had to kill your girlfriend doesn't mean you can steal mine."

_Low blow, _I thought sadly. Edward flinched at the intensity of the words, and the horrible reminder they brought with them.

"I didn't kill her," he said, his voice a bit softer than before.

"Sure!" Jake hissed, his lips curling into a hateful sneer. He shoved me behind him, shielding me with his large body. I was hidden, my head just barely reaching the middle of his back.

I couldn't see Edward now, but the sound of his sultry voice told me they were still arguing.

The tears began streaming down my face again, and I had to clap a hand over my mouth to stifle my rising sobs.

_It shouldn't be like this, _I thought miserably. _They shouldn't be fighting. They should..._

"BASTARD!" the Cullen boy suddenly screamed, his voice breaking me out of my reverie.

I snapped my head forward and craned my head to the side so I could peer around Jacob's large build.

The only thing I saw was Edward lunging, and a second later, an unearthly snarl ripped through the air, followed by the sound of shredding cloth.

* * *

*blinks*

That was the longest chapter I've ever written...

Anyway, I'm so sorry for the long absence! My computer caught a virus, and it took almost two months to fix. When it was fixed, all of my files were gone. *sticks tongue out at computer*

I hope to hear your feedback for this chapter; thanks!

~Shadow


	9. Memories and Warnings

**A/N:**

DRAMA!! That was my own response to the eighth chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it yourselves! The response was wonderful.

_Enjoy the ninth chapter!_

~*~ **_College With the Wolves_** ~*~

_Chapter Nine: Memories and Warnings_

I was vaguely aware of a whispery cry ripping from between my lips, but my mind was suddenly blank. Darkness wrapped around my brain and suffocated my coherent thought. A heavy fog settled over my whole body, cutting me off from reality.

I gazed up at the monsterous creature that was standing before me, my eyes wide to the point of snapping blood vessels. It was a giant, a humongous animal that towered so high its head almost brushed across the low ceilings. Copper fur, the color of a shiny penny, waved down its body, long and shaggy. A saliva-coated muzzle opened and closed rapidly, revealing razor-blade teeth that gleamed in the bright overhead lights. Large black eyes glared across the corridor, fixated on the shivering form that cowered on the floor.

Edward was trembling, his chest heaving with every ragged breath beneath his black button-up. Haggard pants fell from his lips and echoed through the halls, the only noise besides the wolf's snarling.

My mind wouldn't seem to process the fact that the animal was, in fact, my Jacob. My loving, amazing, gorgeous Jacob Black. Now he was a wolf, a vicious creature that could no doubt snap me in half with one swipe of its massive paw.

A door flew open near the end of the hall, and two people came rushing out, a man and a woman. Edward reluctantly broke his gaze with the wolf, and glanced behind him. I faintly heard a gasp of surprise break past his lips at the sight of his mother and father sprinting towards him, looks of identical shock and horror written across their faces.

Carlisle and Esme paused in their dash, and finally brought their eyes upon the huge creature that silently threatened their son. Esme's expression mirrored mine, and Carlisle's was pretty close. Esme bit her bottom lip to hold back a scream of terror, and instead slowly backed up, until she was almost hidden behind her husband. He stretched his arm out and behind him, as though creating a shield for her.

I brought my eyes back to the wolf, and watched as its entire body vibrated with the force of its growls. Low noises, building in the back of its throat and pushing past bared teeth in snarls of animosity. Onyx eyes narrowed to slits as Edward tried to discreetly scuttle backwards.

Another door crashed open, this one to my immediate left. I glanced over with my eyebrows arched in foggy confusion, and was worried to note that it was my best friend who came rushing from the room. She paused when she was by my side, and then knelt down on her knees so she was level with me.

Alice gently brushed my damp hair away from my face as she whispered soothing reassurances. I blinked in confusion and, after almost a full minute of dubious thinking, realized that Alice knew. She was aware of the dangerous presence of the wolves in this school. She was also aware of any other creatures that might be roaming the halls, like vampires, or unicorns, or maybe even flying monkeys...

Alice hauled me into her slim arms. I immediately latched my hands around her neck and burrowed my nose into the hollow of her throat.

Whimpers of fright were muffled by the smooth skin of her chest as my endless tears slid down her warm flesh to soak the collar of her pristine, white dress shirt. One hand hesitantly let go of her neck, only to twist into the soft fabric of her black vest.

Sobs wracked my chest, dying before they reached my lips. Tears flowed freely down my cheeks. I was blinded by the watery curtains glistening inside my lids. I closed my eyes and squeezed Alice tighter, while she continued to rub comforting circles along my spine.

Behind me, a continuous growl rippled menacingly through the tension-wracked air. I could faintly hear Edward's gasps of air, and Carlisle's soft, soothing words whispered to his crying wife.

I forced my eyes open and turned my head slightly. My eyes instantly widened. Beside Jacob, a door stood open.

A tall, russet boy was poised in the entrance, staring at the scene with a look of amused nonchalance. He had short black hair and full lips, which were curved slightly upward. Wide brown eyes gazed out impassively at the wolfy Jacob and the cowering Edward. He faintly resembled Jake--when he was human, that is.

I caught sight of another man behind him, who also looked slightly like Jake. Although this boy was shorter, with less-defined muscles--though he was still extremely sculpted--and shoulder length dark hair. His thin lips were also curled up in a smirk. Hazel eyes danced with merriment.

A scowl pulled down my mouth. My eyes narrowed as I watched the Native American men. Jake turned his big head to cast them a glance, and his black lips opened in a wolfy grin. The other two smiled back, and raised their hands to Jake. They ran their fingers through his shaggy fur, while the taller, more muscular of the pair scratched roughly behind his ears. Jake growled playfully and snapped at their hands.

While this baffling show was occuring, Edward managed to heave himself to his feet. He ran a hand through his messy auburn hair, and then backed up slowly towards his parents. I watched him through a thin curtain of distant fog.

When he reached his father, he turned and murmured words that were too rushed and indistinct for me to comprehend. But Jacob's large ears pricked up towards the ceiling. He snarled softly.

Edward's emerald eyes snapped up to Jake's glowering expression, and he smiled nervously. "Please, just let me go," he murmured, and I was bewildered to hear the helpless pleading in his voice. But then his gaze turned sharp, and a cruel smirk curled his lips. "The school staff probably wouldn't be too pleased if you got my blood on their carpets, dog."

Then he turned and walked away, towards the stairway that lead to the first floor. He shot one last glance at Jake, a spark of hate and . . . was that _regret _glittering in his beautiful green eyes? Then he turned to me, pausing in his descent downstairs.

"Bella," he said quietly. Concern laced his rich velvet tone. "Please, _please_, be safe. I can't bear to lose you, too." And then he disappeared down the steps, his footsteps trailing off into heavy silence.

I had little time to comprehend his meaningful words, because a few seconds later the world faded to black, and I hit the ground.


End file.
